


【All蝙】云养蝙

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 过程all蝙，结局超蝙+WB6.15首发LOFTER。
Relationships: All蝙, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, all Batman
Series: 剧情文合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚拟宠物蝙蝠侠，你值得拥有！

阿卡姆近来风平浪静，人才们不知从哪里弄到了电脑却不想着越狱，纷纷沉迷游戏不可自拔。  
这玩意儿是谜语人先发现的，他本来打算入侵计算机给自己弄一个盛大的复出仪式，结果就被界面上弹出来的一个骗钱小广告一样的东西给坑了。  
“蝙蝠侠，哥谭城的守护骑士，黑夜里的恐怖传说，正义联盟的首席顾问。你是否曾被他披风下的矫健身躯所吸引？是否为他的坚毅与痛苦而着迷？是否想要深入了解这位沉默寡言的英雄？那么还等什么呢，按下开始键！开启为您量身定制的虚拟偶像养成之旅吧！”  
我听说蝙蝠侠白天的时候会监控网络，不论是谁弄出了这玩意儿，祝TA好运！谜语人眼神不屑行为坚定地按下了开始键。  
“欢迎来到蝙蝠侠养成系统，在这里你可以与偶像进行最真实的互动，通过日常的喂养和交流得到最完美的终极偶像。您可以为偶像的非披风状态设置称呼（为了保护偶像的隐私，系统全程在玩家视角自动添加披风）。您可以选择三个养成切入点：  
——幼年蝙蝠侠：此阶段可以进行的干预最大，但严格来说还不能称他为蝙蝠侠。您可以通过不同的养成路线决定养成什么样子的蝙蝠侠，甚至是否养成蝙蝠侠。  
——年轻蝙蝠侠：这里的蝙蝠侠遵循初始设定，自然长大，已经立志成为黑暗骑士。此阶段可以进行的干预较小，已经成为蝙蝠侠的事实不可逆转，但您仍可较大程度上决定蝙蝠侠的行事风格。  
——成熟蝙蝠侠：这里的蝙蝠侠遵循初始设定，自然长大，已经是一位娴熟的守护骑士了。此阶段可以进行的干预无限接近于零，非毁天灭地级别的冲击不能改变他的信念（毁天灭地级也未必可以）。但是您可以与最真实地偶像进行互动，系统保证您得到的反馈与真实情况一模一样，假一赔一。  
您选择_____。”  
谜语人略过第一个选项，在最后一项上犹豫了三秒，还是选择了“年轻蝙蝠侠”。  
一只明显很青涩的蝙蝠侠出现在屏幕上。  
“您选择了年轻蝙蝠侠。剧情载入中……”  
屏幕一黑，再亮起来时是一个全屏的画面。  
“这是一个风和日丽的早上，常年多雨的哥谭城迎来了一个罕见的晴天。这一天，离家学艺的_____（请您为蝙蝠侠的非披风状态设置昵称）……”  
谜语人随手打了一个B。  
“……离家学艺的B终于回到了家乡哥谭。多年不见，哥谭依然繁华而堕落。B决定用自己的方式，从犯罪手中拯救这座城市。他化身恐惧，成为了蝙蝠侠。现在，他面临的第一个案子，是哥谭黑帮的一起走私案。蝙蝠侠潜行放倒了毫无防备的罪犯们，他_____（请选择：把昏迷的家伙绑好走人/因他们之前的累累罪行而进行殴打/留下蝙蝠记号作为标志/自行填写其他。”  
谜语人很想选择留下记号，但他的强迫症拒绝他选择这种别人也能选的答案。就在他纠结不已时，监控室的门被一脚踹开，“不许动！”  
“……”战五渣谜语人慢慢转身，“给我一个能玩游戏的电脑，我保证一年之内不试图越狱。”他努力让自己看上去可信一点。只玩一半好难受啊！

正义联盟联合各英雄团体始终在全力寻找蝙蝠侠，但多日来都没有消息。众人虽然忧心不已，也只好暂且回去休整。  
正义联盟回归秘密身份的英雄们和蝙蝠侠的几只小鸟打开手机打算看一下个人生活的消息。  
“蝙蝠侠，哥谭城的守护骑士，黑夜里的恐怖传说，正义联盟的首席顾问。你是否曾被他披风下的矫健身躯所吸引？是否为他的坚毅与痛苦而着迷？是否想要深入了解这位沉默寡言的英雄？那么还等什么呢，按下开始键！开启为您量身定制的虚拟偶像养成之旅吧！”  
众人：？？！！！  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏的具体内容应该不会写太多，脑细胞实在不够用。如果有哪位想把游戏内容写全的话说一声就好，热烈欢迎。


	2. Chapter 2

阿卡姆。  
谜语人一通威逼利诱之下，身心舒畅地捧着韦恩出品的高级电脑回了牢房，沉迷游戏不可自拔，俨然晚节不保。  
他跟蝙蝠侠玩了一会解谜，心情颇好地打开小金库充钱给B买了一顿最贵的豪华套餐。  
这个养成游戏分剧情模式、日常模式和挑战模式。剧情模式改编自蝙蝠侠真实存在过的工作经历。玩家可以在蝙蝠侠没有工作时进行日常互动，互动可以增加好感度，等级高了之后甚至可以自己设计活动，包括出行娱乐和犯罪给蝙蝠侠加班等。至于挑战模式，介绍上说这是随机的突发事件，暂时还是灰色的。  
“恭喜您与蝙蝠侠的好感度已达到20，‘熟悉’，开启服装系统。你忍心偶像的盛世美颜被简陋的衣柜拖后腿吗？你不想看偶像穿西装小裙子乃至%*&#￥吗？你渴望亲手打扮偶像让他帅裂苍穹吗？为了偶像的形象，冲啊！（特别提醒：选择服装需要考虑好感度，错误选择可能导致好感骤降，养成失败，请您谨慎购买）”  
来了来了来了！这种千方百计诱导玩家氪金的游戏我见得多了，先是可氪可佛的喂食氪金，然后是VIP专享的服装氪金，我看那个挑战模式出现之后又要非氪拒入！呵，这都是我玩剩下的东西了，你以为我会上当吗？  
谜语人对着那个比别的贵了好几倍的自定义服装冷哼一声，买了第二贵的新版蝙蝠装。  
“蝙蝠侠很喜欢你的礼物，好感度+1！”

瞭望塔。  
“……怎么样？这跟布鲁斯的失踪有关系吗？”超人焦急地问扎塔娜。  
扎塔娜收起魔法棒，沉重地点了点头，“这是一个几乎不可逆的魔法，只能等待它自己随时间流逝消失。魔法会自动寻找与布鲁斯熟悉的人，游戏中的影响会在魔法消失后作用于现实。”  
“这魔法会持续多长时间？”罗宾问。  
“一个月。”  
“那问题解决了！”绿灯侠松了口气，一摊手，“我们只要所有人都不去玩那个游戏就好了，等一个月之后老蝙蝠自己就回来了。”  
但是扎塔娜的表情依然不好，“没那么简单，哈尔。魔法会自动寻找与蝙蝠侠熟悉的人——你知道除了在场各位之外，还有谁跟蝙蝠侠熟悉吗？”  
空气猛地安静，众人的脸色齐齐沉重了起来。  
瞭望塔连接了蝙蝠洞的电脑警报突然响起。“哥谭有情况。”罗宾掉头前往传送台，“我去解决。”  
“我们先跟你去一趟吧，这个时候出现警报，有可能是阿卡姆的疯子。”神奇女侠叫住他，“就算不是，我们也要去确认他们没机会接触这个魔法。”  
“多谢。”夜翼打断了罗宾的反驳，众人一起赶往哥谭。  
“蝙蝠侠？！”众人赶到时，发生火拼的地方只剩一地横七竖八的“蚕蛹”，而他们遍寻不见的蝙蝠侠正在给最后一个罪犯打包。  
超人飞去他面前，“你去哪里了，B？我们都很担心你。”  
“离开这个工厂，我出去跟你们说。”蝙蝠侠眼都没抬。  
夜翼拽了拽超人的披风，“我们先出去。”  
最后一个人的脚后跟刚一离开工厂，蝙蝠侠就近乎迫不及待地把门砰地关上。  
“嘿，伙计！”钢骨有点受伤地喊了一声。  
红罗宾回头看了一眼大门，“他不太对劲。”  
“他当然不太对劲！他从来没有这么无礼过！”闪电侠浑身噼里啪啦地响，“我是说，当然，他是蝙蝠侠，那个蝙蝠侠，并且我们现在在哥谭……”  
“但是自从正义联盟成立之后，他就不再用那——么恶劣的语气赶人了。”绿灯侠接上他的话，“而他很明显还是认识我们的。”  
“如果不是知道他这是受魔法影响，我就要生气了。”海王皱着眉，“他讲话的时候都没有正眼看人。”  
“你们有人注意地上的人吗？”红头罩对着这群吐槽役忍无可忍。  
兢兢业业的红罗宾点头，“你也感觉到奇怪了？他们都被绑得太……精致了。蝙蝠侠在把他们打晕后又一个个按照同一方式和绳索走向绑起来，他从来不在这方面费事——要么捆成一团，要么在打斗过程中用套索随便一扔——他现在表现得就像强迫症一样。”  
“B难道没有强迫症吗？”超人在四倍蝙蝠家不赞成的目光中悄悄飘走，假装自己不曾出现。  
夜翼继续他们的讨论，“而且就算是不想让外人插手哥谭的事，他也应该是当场发作，或者自己处理完了原地发作，不应该什么都不说就把我们赶出来。”  
“所以老蝙蝠不会是被那群疯子影响了在里面搞什么酷刑吧！”  
绿灯侠弄出一个长着蝙蝠耳的鬼魂龇牙咧嘴，被罗宾一脚踹散，“停止你无聊的想象！”  
神奇女侠卸下腰间的套索，“那我们还在外面做什么？我们要阻止他做下追悔莫及的事情！”  
大门吱呀一声打断了众人的讨论。  
蝙蝠侠一步一步走出来，把门关好，冷冷地扫视众人一眼，“这是我的城市，离她远点。”说着就掏出抓钩枪。  
“好吧，我希望他以后说话都不要看着我。”海王嘀咕一声。  
“等等！”超人揽在蝙蝠侠面前，“你可以跟我们求助的，B，我们都希望能帮你摆脱%#&……这是怎么回事？*他惊讶地发现自己说不出任何关于魔法和游戏的话，不由扭头看向扎塔娜。  
而就在这时，蝙蝠侠已经不耐地抬手发射。  
夜翼最后问，“你要去哪？！”  
“一个你们知道了就不再存在的地方。”蝙蝠侠的披风转过楼宇消失不见。  
“魔法在保护本身的运行，”扎塔娜结束感应，“我们无法提醒他任何有关游戏的事。”她看向城郊的方向，“阿卡姆应该也已经不受我们控制了。”  
“……秘密。”夜翼面对疑惑的众人，“他最后的回答，那是一个谜语，谜底是秘密。谜语人已经进入游戏了。”他回头走向工厂，小心地推开大门。  
刚刚还满地狼藉的工厂已经空无一人，夜翼突然在直觉下猛地把门推到大开，轻微的齿轮咬合声响起，远处飞来一只蝙蝠镖在他头顶盘旋而过切断了一根绳索，之前那群混混从天棚上倒吊垂落，组成一个蝙蝠的形状，而刚刚的飞镖则端端正正地扎进了他面前的水泥地。  
“哇哦。”闪电侠代替全员发言。  
“……我们也必须进入游戏，不能让那群疯子把他弄成这样。”红头罩看着这浮夸的作风，几乎马上就联想出了一个哈哈大笑的老头子，成功把自己恶心了个够呛，当即放弃自己桀骜不驯不合群的人设，第一个跳出来号召大家玩游戏。

阿卡姆。  
“……我简直不敢相信，艾迪！你居然打算藏着这么好玩的东西不告诉我！”小丑搂着谜语人抹眼泪，“我太伤心了！”  
“……”我错了，虽然智商很强大，但武力值也是必不可少的。又一次输在了战五渣上的谜语人瞥了一眼哈莉的锤子和后面被收买的其他罪犯，默默忍受了小丑的精神污染。  
而这时，监控室的显示器画面却突然一个抖动。  
“滴！检测到新玩家！”  
“滴！检测到……”  
“滴！……”  
“……”  
“蝙蝠侠，哥谭城的守护骑士，黑夜里的……”缤纷的屏幕上倒映出粉丝团跃跃欲试的眼神。  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚拟宠物蝙蝠侠的三观养成，黑化缘起。

布鲁斯是一个恶劣的好孩子——阿尔弗雷德如是评价。妈妈曾教导他善良，父亲曾传授他礼貌，虽然他们都已经不在了，但布鲁斯并不打算让这两种珍贵的品质也随之泯灭。  
小丑叔叔是他的忘年交，他在墓园思念父母时遇到这个不得志的可怜人。虽然对方的笑话真的很烂，但布鲁斯不嫌弃他，真的不。  
“说实话，你是不是不喜欢我的笑话？”小丑忧郁的绿眼睛看着他，“我保证不会生气。”  
“怎么可能？我觉得它们很有意思。”布鲁斯满脸真诚。阿福曾经告诉他，如果有人强调自己想听真话，就一定不要告诉他真话，大人的世界就是这么口是心非又无理取闹。  
哥谭对于韦恩夫妇的离世评价不一，虚伪的上流社会表面上可怜这个年幼的孤儿，背地里却称他为城里最幸运的小子，说他早早摆脱了钱多无脑的父母，不用面对从天而降的兄弟，可以躺在祖传的金山上肆意挥霍。  
布鲁斯有时候恨不得锤爆那群吸血虫的脑壳。  
但他确实可以称得上城里最幸运的小子——在遭逢如此悲剧后，能够遇到那些帮助他走出阴霾的朋友们。  
除了努力逗他开心却总是失败的小丑——说实话，小丑叔叔的笑话真的更像鬼故事，如果不是布鲁斯相信他是个好人，早就告诉阿福把他赶走了——还有韦恩少爷“拾金不昧”的救命恩人杰森。  
他们相遇的时候布鲁斯还没从犯罪巷之夜走出来，他满心悔恨却又无能为力，心理上的痛苦几乎把他压垮，他吃不下任何东西也睡不着觉。阿福为他担心不已，又不想给他徒增困扰。他偷偷看着这位抚养自己长大的老人眼中的痛惜，强迫自己匆匆咽下几口汤水，缩进了被子里。  
那天晚上下了好大的雨，布鲁斯在雷电的隆隆中能听到小巷枪声的回响。他像鬼迷心窍一样翻窗跑出了韦恩庄园，一路跌跌撞撞去了犯罪巷。  
——然后就被抢了。  
上帝！这群混混怎么这么敬业？这种天气都不休假的吗！  
“我就说吧，只要坚持就会有收获。”那打劫的兄弟还很自豪。  
布鲁斯在长大后回忆起这一段时，很愿意把它形容为：你以为你已经很努力了吗？记住！总有人比你更努力！  
就在布鲁斯打算交出小外套再挨上几拳时，杰森天降正义，把那位勤奋的劫匪砸了个半死，然后冷着脸地把他领回了家。  
看，义警全年无休是多么重要！你永远也不知道罪犯中会不会有那种单身的工作狂。布鲁斯把这一点深深地刻入了心里，并打算将爱与温暖传递给每一个身边人。  
杰森的小屋跟家里比虽然不大却依然整洁温馨，与他雄壮的体魄、凌厉的五官、下拉的嘴角和凶巴巴的语气极不相称。布鲁斯觉得这大概就是传说中的错生男儿身，呸！是刀子嘴豆腐心。  
“看什么看！”杰森对布鲁斯时不时的偷瞄忍无可忍，“你是傻子吗？半夜一个人跑去那种地方！”他给布鲁斯的膝盖包扎好，把小孩从椅子上抱到了床上，摸了下小孩滚烫的脑门，“盖被！我去给你倒杯热水！”  
我就不该选择养小时候的老头子！杰森把自己关在厨房里想要自抽两个巴掌。小孩子为什么比大人还难搞啊！  
布鲁斯乖巧地在被子里团成一个小球球，看着那个超凶的大哥哥拿着水和药片过来，安安静静地接过来吃掉，一点都不麻烦人。  
“你就不怕我把你药倒卖了？”杰森觉得自己和布鲁斯八字不合，怎么看对方都不顺眼。  
布鲁斯卡巴着蓝眼睛，认认真真地提议：“你可以绑架我要赎金，比卖了值钱。”  
“……”我讨厌小孩子。杰森跟那个小混蛋对峙。再说一遍，我讨厌小孩子！他眼沉着脸，朝小混蛋丢了一个枕头，“睡觉！”  
布鲁斯在很小的时候就表现出了相当的天赋，他灵敏地抓住枕头抱在怀里，理直气壮地说：“我不睡。”他顶着杰森想杀人的目光，“阿福不知道我跑出来了。为了不让他担心，你得送我回去。”  
重要的事情说三遍，我讨厌小孩子！杰森就这么追悔莫及又无可奈何地被小布鲁斯拐回了家，并且赔了夫人又折兵，这个安全屋从此成了韦恩少爷的秘密据点。  
没有人能拒绝布鲁西宝贝！没有人！布鲁斯坐在杰森的腹肌上时如是想。杰森的机车真好看，就是肌肉太硌人了，好在本少爷能吃苦。  
杰森真的是个超厉害的好人。他总能把那些坏蛋吓得抱头鼠窜。如果当初和爸爸妈妈在一起的人是杰森，或许就不会有悲剧发生了吧。  
杰森被布鲁斯布灵布灵的大眼睛看得浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，上前不自在地揉了一把布鲁斯虚拟头罩上的小耳朵，“发什么呆？走，今天带你去马戏团。”  
“你为什么总是揪我那里的头发？揪秃了你负责吗？”布鲁斯不满地捂着脑壳瞪了他一眼。  
杰森是布鲁斯的幸运星，拜他所赐，布鲁斯遇到了另一位少年挚友，也即一生之敌——理查德格雷森。  
这世界上怎么会有这么热爱抱抱的人？！布鲁斯现在就是后悔，万分后悔。他就不应该自己跑出来买爆米花结果撞到货堆差点被砸最后落到这个给自己起了迪克这种大逆不道名字的变态手里！  
杰森救我！！  
“哦天啊！你就是布鲁斯？你简直太——可爱啦！”迪克无视布鲁斯的小白眼，完全沉浸在了小孩温暖的体温和身上那他自己看不见的小蝙蝠披风里。哦，这游戏设计的真好，蝙蝠耳居然还是有弹性的！  
布鲁斯简直在这过分的热情中濒临死亡。  
日子就这么磕磕绊绊地过去，布鲁斯看够了这城市里的污浊和堕落，决定离开这里去寻找一个能医治哥谭痼疾的方法。他要与老朋友们道别。  
得知他要远行，杰森什么都没说，按着他学了108套防身术，布鲁斯累到觉得自己完全可以不用出去了。而迪克与杰森简直心有灵犀，布鲁斯108套防身术同时学了两遍，感觉生无可恋。长大后小丑已经不再给他讲烂笑话了（布鲁斯觉得他是没笑话可讲了，真可怜），这次也只是非常不舍地祝福他出行顺利。

阿卡姆。  
这游戏的效果越来越真实了，小丑满意地收工。希望那群外星人不要太早把这个不知是魔法还是什么东西的游戏弄坏。  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚拟宠物蝙蝠侠的三观养成，黑化ing

“你为什么会在这里？！”/“你为什么会在这里？！”  
塔利亚和雷肖古站在喜马拉雅山的寒风里面面相觑，一旁年轻的小毛熊布鲁斯安静而乖巧地看着他们两个。  
“我们需要单独谈谈。”/“我们需要单独谈谈。”他们两个又一次异口同声，然后尴尬而不失礼貌地把布鲁斯关在了门外。  
“你来这里干什么？”雷肖古问女儿。  
“我本来想在外面直接把布鲁斯带去中东，但他一定要来雪山里找那群光头，所以我就陪他过来看能不能让他被拒收。”塔利亚简单地解释了前因，“那群光头呢？你把他们都杀了？”  
雷肖古高深莫测，“我亲爱的女儿，你还记得这是个游戏吗？”  
“所以？”塔利亚不解。  
“我花钱把这里替换成了刺客联盟的据点。”  
塔利亚：“……”  
就这样，布鲁斯顺利地拜入了刺客联盟门下。没想到那位姑娘介绍的地方竟然和自己的目的地是一个，算是意外之喜。在这里布鲁斯学会了格斗、潜行、心理战、侦探技巧等等，虽然刺客联盟在外界的隐秘传闻都偏向冷血可怖，但就布鲁斯的观察来看，除了宣传理念有点私人组织常有的夸张之外，并没有那么恶劣。或许是只是因为手段问题被误解了吧。  
“你已经可以出师了。现在，回到哥谭，让那座混乱之城臣服于秩序！然后，我会决定是否将塔利亚托付给你。”  
布鲁斯默默听着老师的中二发言，悄悄同情了一下女友，“遵命。”  
——“恭喜玩家被抽中进入随机开启的挑战模式，该模式下涉及多人竞技，胜利者可以获得商城奖励。是否充值并接受挑战任务-‘保护哥谭’？”  
哥谭。  
杀手鳄挖了一条通道逃离了阿卡姆，为了多逍遥几天他甚至行事难得低调，但城中却诡异的没有任何关于他的消息，连蝙蝠怪物也不知死在了哪个下水道里。长期潜伏不是他的作风，他很快就按耐不住地抢了一家银行。  
“为了你自己好，我建议你主动把赃物放下投降。”蝙蝠怪什么时候会在动手之前预警了？杀手鳄把钱袋暂且扔到一边准备战斗。  
“靠边，我来对付他。”  
那家伙终于彻底疯了？杀手鳄一回头，结果看见两只蝙蝠站在不远处，“如果你们这是模仿秀，那可找错对象了。”这年头喜欢扮成蝙蝠逞英雄的小子可真是越来越多了，那家伙就不打算给自己申请个专利吗？  
杀手鳄抽了抽鼻子，猛地一偏头避过身后袭来的黑影。紧接着几个蝙蝠镖飞过来，烟雾和火药一起炸开，混着催泪瓦斯还有麻醉气，杀手鳄模糊中看见好几对蝙蝠耳跳来跳去，肚子上又挨了好几拳，终于被挑起了火气，“你们成功惹到我了，午餐们！”  
他忍着电击指虎带来的刺痛抓住一人扔到墙上，然后大力向后一靠，撞掉背后的家伙，回身就要咬下去，结果被对方双腿夹住脖子往墙上狠狠一带撞得眼前发花，不等缓过劲来就被绑了个结实。  
戈登带着警员赶到时在场的人已经散了大半，远远还能看到几个熟悉的黑影消失在楼宇间，一旁的阴影里蝙蝠披风的一角悄悄溜走，而原地有一个正气满满的蝙蝠侠对他友善地笑笑，“辛苦你啦，戈登局长。”  
“……他还好吗？”戈登叹了一口气。  
“他？”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音里透出大大的困惑，“杀手鳄吗？他只是昏迷了，无碍。”  
戈登心里一个戈登，“蝙蝠侠，你还好吗？”  
蝙蝠侠难得表情丰富，“当然——GCPD遇到什么麻烦了吗？我很乐意提供帮助。”  
“不不不……”戈登镇定下来，“又是漫长的一夜哈，你可以休息一下了——好好睡一觉，或者找你那些正义伙伴们聊聊天。”  
“多谢关心，我会的。”蝙蝠侠在戈登面前掏出抓钩枪，甚至还小小开了个玩笑，“希望我们再也不见~”  
“戈登局长！”随行的警员见蝙蝠侠离开，上前紧张地问，“蝙蝠侠说了什么？难道杀手鳄不是阿卡姆唯一的逃犯？我们需要准备全城警戒吗？”  
“不用，蝙蝠侠只是和我谈谈阿卡姆系统的改进计划。”戈登淡定地回答。  
当晚，盛传蝙蝠已死的小混混们遭遇了一顿疯狂的毒打，有目击者称曾在多地同时看到蝙蝠侠出现，甚至一个地方就同时出现了好几只蝙蝠。一时间，蝙蝠侠不是人的传言又一次甚嚣尘上。  
“它还对着我笑！你能想象吗？它笑！”GCPD去捡人的时候一个家伙抓着警察的衣领吼。  
而就在离该地不远处，另一个被捆在路灯上的小混混则一脸恍惚，“老大没告诉过我蝙蝠侠是个话痨啊……”  
——————————  
小剧场1：  
记者：鳄鱼先生，请问作为阿卡姆唯一在特殊时期顺利逃跑的成功人士，您有什么话想对狱友们说吗？  
杀手鳄：艹！  
小剧场2：  
谜语人&雷肖古：氪金，让游戏更美好~  
小剧场3：  
旁观了多蝙执法的淡定目击者：在哥谭发现几只蝙蝠有什么好奇怪的？哪天看到好几个超人我可能才会稍稍惊讶一下。  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么样的噩梦能把蝙蝠侠吓醒？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SB+WB，女侠上手自带ABO设定，预警灌肠和道具

布鲁斯觉得自己的人生总有点违和感，或者更确切地说是戏剧性。毕竟不是随便什么人都能顺手找两个玩伴就一个是夜翼一个是红头罩，离家出走谈两个女友一个是刺客联盟继承人一个是天堂岛继承人，蒙着脸行侠仗义都能有一个飞天大盗和一个飞天小义警追在后面要恋爱，更别提他还能一边跟绿灯侠数星星，一边跟海王吹泡泡——并且是在同一个晚上。这不是正常的人生，这是乙女向攻略游戏放错了性别。  
“这的确是个攻略游戏，但你不是主角，你是被攻略对象。”  
布鲁斯震惊地看着周边的世界片片碎裂，最后只留下一个连四壁都没有的豪华卧室，莫名心里有种极其不妙的预感。他直觉下猛地回头——

“好久不见呐，B。”超人飘在半空，脸上挂着和平时相比明显不对劲的恶劣微笑。  
神奇女侠微微低着头站在另一边，气场分毫不差，“在这过得挺乐不思蜀哈？”  
“克拉克，戴安娜？”布鲁斯小心地观察着两人的神色，“你们两个还好吗——你们也被卷进魔法里了？”  
“别担心。”戴安娜抬手撩起遮在眼前的长发，露出隐隐发红的瞳孔，“我现在很好，非常好。”她眼中倒映出布鲁斯戒备的样子，嘴角微微上扬，“你总是在欺骗，布鲁斯。欺骗别人，欺骗自己——你说蝙蝠侠无所不能，你说我和卡尔也不过是普通人，但是我们都知道，那是谎言。”  
布鲁斯只觉得一个晃神，戴安娜就出现在自己面前，“即使是现在，你也在欺骗自己，没有坏事会发生，不是吗？”  
蝙蝠侠很快镇定下来，努力放松以示无害，他声音沉稳，“听我说，戴安娜，你和克拉克都被魔法控制了，你们要抗争，不能屈服于呜呜——”  
半神的体能不是盖的，布鲁斯空有花花公子的技巧却在绝对的力量下毫无用武之地，戴安娜看破蝙蝠侠假装昏迷的伪装，勾着他的舌头，一寸寸探过温热的口腔，直到布鲁斯真的濒临窒息才松开他，“不是控制，魔法解放了我们。”她露出几分回味的神情，舔过下唇的动作里透出迫不及待，“我早就想这么干了。”她扭头看向不知从哪里弄了一个小百宝箱出来的超人，“你磨蹭好了没？”  
“我只是希望准备齐全不要弄坏他。”超人拿着注射器和溶液飘过来，温和的表情甚至还带着几分悲天悯人的圣光。  
布鲁斯都快被闪瞎了，他大睁着眼睛，狠狠瞪着对方手上的东西，嘴唇颤了颤，“不、没门——我不同意！谁给了你们两个这么变态的想法？！”  
“你自己。”戴安娜心情很好地嚼了嚼他的耳垂，在后颈腺体上舔了一口，“记得吗？我们在OA星留宿的那天晚上，我不小心把真言套索带进了被子，结果你被缠住了……”  
“那是梦！噩梦！所以我才不允许你们去看那些乱七八糟的东西！”布鲁斯试图往后缩，结果被戴安娜一把扛起来，他顾不得身上突然出现的蝙蝠衣，随手抽出两个飞镖就想打掉那袋邪恶的试剂，“并且我从来不说梦话！你们是怎么知道的？！”  
“可是我问你的时候，你说和我们可以的啊。”戴安娜把他扔到床上，解下腰间金光闪闪的套索，无奈又气愤，“撒谎精。”  
超人打了个响指，从来都不干好事的魔法空间立刻扔了几根铁链出来。两个超人类轻轻松松把蝙蝠侠固定成趴跪的姿势。超人有些笨拙地操作粗大的针管吸了一管甘油。  
“我看的他们都是用酒水的，但是网上说新手最好选择甘油。”超人本想扶一下眼镜，但看着油腻的手指突然想起来自己正在黑化，“希望你能喜欢。”他在布鲁斯翻白眼时对戴安娜抱歉地笑笑，得到了又一对白眼。  
布鲁斯已经懒得吐槽那个他们是谁，网上的东西又有多么荒谬，他悄悄割了一半锁链后被超人没收了道具，而做好了扩张的戴安娜已经手起针落满满一下子甘油灌进了他的肚子。  
“嗯！”布鲁斯猝不及防之下闷哼一声，冰冷滑腻的感觉让他下意识收紧了臀瓣，而神奇女侠则毫不客气地拍了下去，“戴安娜！”布鲁斯又气又恼。  
“如果你没兴奋起来的话这么喊或许还能多几分威慑。”戴安娜伸手调戏地弹了弹布鲁斯扬起的性器。  
超人降落到布鲁斯面前，“戴安娜说你有点受虐倾向，或许你可以定个安全词？”  
“魔法影响不会无缘无故。”布鲁斯深吸一口气努力让自己专业起来，“告诉我，我哪里惹到你们了吗？”  
这题超纲了。克拉克下意识地看向戴安娜，就见一代奥斯卡影后预备役当即眉毛一挑，“你哪里惹到我了？”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴都没来得及求饶就被又灌了一管甘油下肚，克拉克循着间隙疯狂给戴安娜打眼色却没能阻止公主殿下不是演技的演技大爆发，“我可以不在乎你曾经混乱的情感关系，你在游戏里没有记忆我也不会怪你——但是你应该清楚，我讨厌谎言。”  
“……公主，人类不能没有谎言。”布鲁斯收起怀疑认真地回答戴安娜。  
“你保证过，你说你会好好保护自己，为了我、为了我们。”戴安娜借题抒发压抑了许久的气愤，“而即使是在游戏里，你也总是让自己受伤。”  
布鲁斯已经被肚子里的东西磨得说不出话，两管甘油对他这种初次尝试的新手来说还是过分了，那些不老实的液体沉甸甸地压在小腹，隆起了一个刚好能贴合手心的弧度。  
在他被肠道调走了大半注意力时，超人已经按照说明书给他带好了铃铛项圈和黑色猫耳，正拿着什么毛茸茸的东西飘去了他身后。  
一根连着猫尾的按摩棒。  
操你的，克拉克。  
布鲁斯冲着伸到嘴边的手咬了下去却刚好被塞了口枷，他对着某个暴露了变态性癖的家伙使劲瞪眼却不防身后的按摩棒突然窜过一阵微弱的电流。  
“啊——！”  
戴安娜一手接住他瘫软下来的身体，一手轻轻把真言套锁一抖，颇有些艺术性地把他上半身捆了个结实，金光掩映下弹性的胸肌突出，结实的腹肌分明，偏偏小腹隆起，整个人随着戴安娜慢悠悠的按压而一阵阵轻颤。  
超人看着布鲁斯饱满的胸脯终于扛不住诱惑咬了一口，然后在隐忍的呻吟中乐此不疲地作弄起了两颗柔软的小豆子。  
身后，戴安娜转动那根被打湿了根部的猫尾，绕着敏感点画圈，只在布鲁斯控制不住声音时才大发慈悲地抽出半截一撞。  
终于玩够了的超人把布鲁斯的性器握在手里，一边按揉两个囊袋一边轻轻摩擦微红的顶端。  
布鲁斯大口地喘着气，咽不下的唾液顺着脸颊淌下，要断不断地在下巴处冒出一条水滴，他高高扬起脖子把脆弱的喉结暴露在外，理所应当地被克拉克含进了嘴里。  
“我们应该早点这么干的。”戴安娜有点懊恼地抱怨。

……这就是蝙蝠侠提前出现在瞭望塔的原因了。  
“谁能给你这么大刺激让你一下子就醒了？”哈尔好奇地问。  
蝙蝠侠不动声色地撇过超人和神奇女侠，收获了两双清澈又无辜的蓝眼睛，“没事，只不过我突然发现游戏里的一些设定相互冲突而已。”


End file.
